


【德哈】今天的马尔福是什么味道？

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 哈利有个奇怪的能力，他能够尝到和他说话的人是什么味道。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	【德哈】今天的马尔福是什么味道？

哈利很苦恼。

眼前这个烦人的白鼬味道又变了。

不不不，别误会，他和傲慢自大的马尔福之间什么也没有！真的！什么也没有！要是......要是能有点什么就好了。

哈利长长地叹了口气。

事情是这样的。

哈利有个奇怪的能力，他能够尝到和他说话的人是什么味道。

比方说，德思礼一家，就是他最讨厌的辣椒味，每次他们三个人一说话哈利都只想闭嘴，辣椒的辛辣呛得他几乎要流眼泪；

弗雷德和乔治是汽水跳跳糖的味道，在他舌头上一人一句来回跳跃；

赫敏是麦子的味道，哈利猜这是因为自己不知道书本或者墨水尝起来是什么口感；

罗恩的味道有点复杂，可能是加了胡椒的南瓜汁；

而伏地魔？梅林在上，他就是个噩梦，那味道就像是小时候有次达力从买面吃完饭回来塞给他的一杯黑乎乎的掺杂了所有不知道什么乱七八糟的汤汁，其中唯一能尝出来的味道是浓重的芥末。那天晚上在达力的狂笑声中，哈利差点把胆汁都吐出来。

这个奇怪的能力哈利没有跟任何人说起过。因为在小学，他曾经写过一篇作文，被老师当众点名批评，说他应该去精神病院，没有人会将人比做成食物的味道。当天回去，哈利就被费农姨夫关碗橱，不给吃晚饭，说他是个疯子，就像他父亲一样，达力为首的那一帮人也为此嘲笑了他整整一个学期，说他是大疯子不要的小疯子。

哈利再也没有跟任何人说过这个奇怪的能力，那些奇怪的味道也对哈利造成了不小的困扰，尤其是当他吃饭的时候如果有人不停地说话，他根本没办法好好品尝食物原本的味道，但是，不管怎么说，这么多年都过来了，哈利已经学会和这件事和平共处，还从中找到了属于自己的乐趣。

但是现在，他又开始为了这个他早该习惯的“能力”而苦恼，原因就是眼前这个头发发着金光的男人。就是他，从霍格沃茨到圣芒戈，永远也不能放过他的马尔福。

之前说过了，每个人在哈利这里都是不一样的味道，味道偶尔会有变化，主要是根据当时的说话情景，哈利觉得，应该是根据说话人的心情和对自己的态度决定的。

反正总得来说差别不算太大，只不过是因为在德思礼家哈利没有吃过多少东西，到了霍格沃茨以后味觉才变得丰富，于是每个人的味道层次都跟着变得更加饱满了。这么说起来很奇怪，哈利总觉得自己好像在吃人，但是事实就是这样的。

只有一个人的味道几经周转不停改变。

当然，这个人就是德拉科·马尔福。

哈利十一岁那个生日第一次在对角巷见到马尔福的时候，他一说话，浓重的辣椒味呛得哈利差点背过气去，根本不想搭理他。这个世界上居然有还有和德思礼一家一样讨厌的人。

事实证明，这个家伙比达力还要令人讨厌。

那几年，哈利总是避免跟马尔福说话，每次遇上马尔福都是一场灾难，从味觉到精神上都备受他那华丽又呛人的长调讽刺折磨。哈利只能用一个白眼来表示自己的不屑，实在不是他不想还口，只是......他要很努力才能忍住被辣得快要涌出来的眼泪，还有什么比跟死对头吵架流眼泪还人间惨案的吗？

第一次转变在四年级，这个幼稚的家伙从树上跳下来讽刺自己的时候，哈利发现那呛人糟糕的辣椒味竟然变了，新的味道带着清甜的果香，舌底还蔓延出淡淡的酸味，像是他总是拿在手中的青苹果一样。

哈利不是很明白，明明他依然说着讽刺的话语，为什么味道却和从前天差地别。那天哈利难得的开口对马尔福还嘴了。后来的事你们就知道了，可怜的马尔福变成一只小白鼬。这明明是件令人开心的事，但是哈利只能干巴巴的笑，他心里总是想着马尔福从树上跳下来的身影，和看着自己的眼睛。哈利怀疑自己被气傻了，否则怎么会看着马尔福一阵心慌，还尝到这么荒诞的味道呢。

打那天以后，哈利又含着这个味道听着马尔福讽刺了自己两年。

第二次发生在六年级，马尔福躲在盥洗室哭，哈利小心翼翼靠过去，里面的人哭得太伤心了，像是受伤的困兽发出无助地呜咽，哈利听着马尔福的哽咽，吸了吸鼻子，用手背抹了一把酸溜溜的眼睛，像是把平时尝到的那种果子的汁水滴进了眼睛。

哈利很想问问他，发生了什么，却没想到马尔福看到自己，直接甩来了一个恶咒，恶咒没有打在哈利身上，但是嘴里炸开的苦味摧毁了他的理智。那味道，比小时候达力从不知道哪里偷来强迫自己喝的特浓黑咖啡还要苦上几分。

哈利被突如其来的苦味打乱了思绪，像是中了一忘皆空，往日里运用熟练的缴械咒忘得一干二净，只剩下刚才在混血王子的课本上看到的咒语在盘旋，哈利一边躲闪一边甩出了那个连自己是干嘛用的咒语。

空气中弥漫着水汽和血液的腥膻，哈利才发现自己做了什么。

浅金色的头发失去了平日里飞扬的色彩，湿答答的贴在额头上，在积水中漂浮着，让哈利想起三强争霸赛时黑湖里缠着他索命的水草。他从来没发现马尔福原来这么消瘦、疲惫，脸颊像是刀削一般，双眼无神的看着天花板，喉咙里咕隆出痛苦的呜咽。

太苦了，实在是太苦了。

哈利慢慢地靠近躺在地上的人，他想让他停下来，这苦味顺着舌尖一路滑进胃里，像是有谁戳破了他的胆，胆汁在内脏里横流。哈利甚至怀疑刚才自己的确是中了钻心挖骨，不然为什么，躺在地上的是马尔福，他却要忍受这样的折磨。

接着大战爆发，哈利在大半年没有见到马尔福后，在马尔福庄园经历了第三次变化。

面色苍白的少年蹙眉半蹲在自己面前，声音微不可查地在颤抖，听起来像是在害怕。哈利死死地盯着他的眼睛，他知道，眼前的人是在抑制着自己内心的激动。

到头来还是栽在他手上了。哈利咽了口唾沫，甘甜顺着喉管滑进胃里，他忽然很想笑，这味道让他想起秋告诉他的一个东方国度的俗语，苦尽甘来。

马尔福庄园在经历了一年的忍辱负重黑暗统治过后终于赢来了胜利的曙光，如果能将"黄金男孩"交到那个人手上，就能恢复往日的荣誉。

哈利依然盯着眼前的人，他没有想到的是，马尔福什么也没说，背对着贝拉和马尔福夫妇，同样紧紧地回望着自己。

心跳忽然就漏跳了一拍，哈利感觉血液在这一秒都挤在胸口暖烘烘的一片。

也许......马尔福也有自己不知道的心思？就像是，自己一样？

哈利用被子捂住脑袋。他不想再回忆了，这些秘密在他心里已经藏了足够久了。

他不是没想过战争结束后去找马尔福说清楚，是找，德拉科，说清楚。哈利在心里默默念了一遍这个名字，让舌尖卷起来划过自己的上颚。

可是不管他在心里默念过多少次这个名字，他还是没能把这个秘密说出口。当他看见那个傲慢的死白鼬身边跟着另一个和他发色相同的长发姑娘的时候，哈利才醒悟过来，算了吧，他们之间哪有可能。身份地位家族观念甚至是性别，都是横亘在他们之间的阻碍，就算马尔福真的喜欢过自己又有什么用呢？喜欢，不过是最无意义的一种感情罢了。利益至上的斯莱特林怎么可能因为一句"喜欢"放弃荣誉。

那苦中带甜的回甘，就是对这段感情最好的诠释了吧。

只不过刚刚，我们伟大的傲罗先生再次光荣负伤被送进了圣芒戈，又见到了那个傲慢的治疗师。

"说吧，这个月第几次了？"德拉科站在床边低头看着躺在床上的"死对头"，拿着病历本看着上面密密麻麻的自己的字迹，"要不是因为你是伟大的'救世主'，我都要怀疑你是故意挑着我值班的时候受伤为了见我一面了。"

哈利缩了缩脖子。他很想说，这就是缘分。却无从开口只好讪讪地笑。

"行了，把药喝了，今晚上留院观察，我就在隔壁。"

"那真是抱歉啊，耽误了你和未婚妻的美好时光。"哈利蔫蔫地接过淡金色的药水，假意开了个玩笑，虽然他知道，今晚本来就是德拉科值班，跟他也没多大关系。

"我没有未婚妻了。"德拉科满意地看着哈利因为自己的一句话被药水呛地猛烈的咳嗽起来，"你错过了今天的报纸。"

哈利拿起丢在自己面前的预言家日报，终于在第二版的角落里看见了《马尔福家与格林格拉斯家族联姻破裂》的新闻标题，他随便扫了两眼，大意是说格林格拉斯先生因为不满意马尔福家族现在的地位所以取消了原定的联姻。

"对不起。"哈利也不知道自己为什么要道歉，可能是为了他那个不合时宜的玩笑，也可能是因为，他觉得这件事让德拉科的自尊受伤。哈利还记得那个姑娘，浅金色的长发，虽然笑起来很甜，但是作为一个纯血的斯莱特林，同样也十分的骄傲，周身散发着一种生人勿近的气质，哈利觉得他们简直就是天造地设的一对，他都能预见这俩人的未来，相敬如宾的模范夫妻，生一个和小时候的德拉科长得一模一样的小马尔福，还是个斯莱特林，他们可能会在国王车站9¾站台遇上，带着各自的孩子，孩子们也许会成为朋友，也许会和他们一样成为霍格沃茨又一对著名的"死对头"，这就是生命的传承。

只是，站在眼前的人看起来看起来并不在意，好像这件事跟他没什么关系。又好像......不会的，哈利摇了摇头，让自己不要再胡思乱想下去。

"反正......算了。"德拉科犹豫了一下，收起装魔药的玻璃瓶离开了病房。

哈利看着紧闭的房门发呆，白织灯照在白色的墙壁上，房间里充满了暖黄色的灯光。刚刚，德拉科说出最后一句话的时候，哈利分明尝到了嘴里甜丝丝的草莓味。

梅林啊！他从一个马尔福的话里唱到了草莓味？刚刚德拉科最后那句话想说什么？说话时目光里闪烁着隐隐的期待又是什么？哈利看着面前没有被收走的报纸。等等，刚才，德拉科是早就准备好了报纸，在等着机会甩给他看吗？那这算什么？

于是，我们伟大的傲罗先生就这么试图把自己闷死在圣芒戈尊贵VIP单间的鹅毛枕头之下。好吧，他承认，刚才看见那条新闻，一股热血上头，甚至想要冲动跟德拉科表白。

或者他就应该这么做，毕竟，他早就知道德拉科对自己的感情，不是吗？一个草莓味的马尔福！想想看吧，味觉从来不说谎......的吧？

哈利躺在床上胡思乱想。

他曾经问过卢娜，如果一个人的味道同时包含酸甜和苦涩，那是种什么感情？精灵一般的姑娘偏着头想了想，声音缥缈地说："那是爱的味道。"

"爱难道不应该是甜的吗？"天文台上风吹着有点冷，卢娜的头发在月光下泛出淡淡的银光，哈利怔怔的看着她，出神的问。

姑娘又想了想。

"爱是责任，只有喜欢才是甜的。"

哈利没再说话，卢娜的思绪也早就不知道飘到哪里去了。

"喜欢才是甜的。"哈利盯着白色的天花板自言自语地说。

哈利并不能很好的分清楚这两种微妙的情感，对他而言，爱实在太沉重了，他不敢爱，爱实在是从他身边带走了太多的人。

但是为什么是草莓味呢？哈利翻了个身。

"所以他喜欢吃草莓吗？"

"什么？"

哈利"腾"地坐起来。德拉科正一脸困惑地站在床边。

"你想吃草莓？"

"你什么时候进来的？！"

"我来看看你死没死。"德拉科翻了个白眼，"很好，活蹦乱跳的，除了脑子不太好，作为一个傲罗，丧失了对周围环境基本的判断能力。"

哈利听着自己心脏在胸腔里打鼓，草莓味在他口腔里蔓延开来。

"你喜欢吃草莓吗？"

"什么？"德拉科被这句没头没尾地问话闹得莫名其妙，索性伸手用手背贴上了哈利的额头，"药物副作用烧坏了？这么烫？"

德拉科的手很凉，就像蛇身上的鳞片一样。

"你喜欢我。"

"什么？"德拉科的手像是触电一样弹开了，"你怎么知......不，你在胡说什么。"

"你喜欢草莓吗？"

"你到底什么毛病？！我这辈子最讨厌的水果就是草莓！看在梅林的份上，那种软乎乎的跟人脑一样的水果有什么好吃的。"

哈利僵在原地。错了错了，原来一切都是他的幻觉，在马尔福心里，自己果然是最讨厌的那一个。

"这样啊......"

德拉科被哈利反常的举动弄得摸不着头脑，又对坐在床上失魂落魄的人手足无措。谁来告诉他，到底怎么回事？

"你到底怎么了。"德拉科皱着眉问。

"该死，你的味道怎么又变了，求你别说话了。"

"我的味道？"

"你现在的味道，比复方汤剂还恶心。我很好，作为一个治疗师，你非常优秀，如果不介意的话，你现在可以出去了，我一个人呆着就行，明天一早我就可以出院了不是么。"

"哈利·波特！你最好给我解释清楚到底是怎么回事？"

"马尔福医生，这不关您的事。"哈利冷着脸，僵硬地回答。

"作为一个治疗师，我有权利了解我的病人。"德拉科也丝毫没有让步的意思。

"反正对你来说，我不过是你最讨厌的人，只要我没有死在你手里就行了，你又为什么要在意这么多？"

"如果你坚持，我想我可以向傲罗部递交报告，考虑到'救世主'先生受伤次数过多，脑部遭到严重创伤，不宜再出外勤。"

哈利终于忍无可忍，被自己喜欢的人讨厌已经是一件让人很足够沮丧的事了，这么多秘密一直在他心里无处诉说，他早就忍不住了，一股脑把所有的事都对着德拉科吼了出来。

"这下你满意了？我是一个疯子，你打算怎么嘲笑我？"

太难过了，哈利甚至觉得自己快要哭出来了。格兰芬多扣五十分！为了这不过脑子的冲动。

"事实上，你这种'联感'能力是一种神经现象，会导致两种及以上感官被同时触发。有人会把特定的数字和颜色联系起来，甚至能够尝到音乐的味道。"看着哈利沮丧的样子，德拉科好笑地拿出了魔杖，"简单来说，你所有尝到的味道，都是基于你自己的主观愿望。"

"我自己的？"哈利一愣，"可是草莓......是我最喜欢的......"

"是的，所以，你刚才告诉了我一件十分重要的事情。你喜欢我，或者说，超出喜欢很多，你爱我。如果你不介意的话，我现在就可以把你治好。"

"为什么？"

"我可不想被自己喜欢的人形容成那么恶心的水果。"

银色的魔咒从魔杖的顶端飘出来，在哈利身上绕了一圈。

“好了，现在你觉得怎么样？”德拉科收起魔杖，抱着双臂站在哈利身边，居高临下的看着他。

哈利咂了咂嘴，没有草莓的清甜，也没有其他什么味道。

“好吧，看来我得适应一段时间。”

“你看起来很遗憾？”

“考虑到我一直是靠味觉来辨别人们的社交暗示，现在的情况对我来说就像是突然蒙上眼睛让我走夜路，虽然现在看来那些暗示也不是那么准，但是......”哈利耸了耸肩，下意识伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“也许还有点遗憾以后再尝不出你是什么味道了。”

德拉科看着仰头望向自己人，犹豫了一会，俯下身。

“或者你可以亲口尝一尝。”


End file.
